I said Goodbye for forever
by Miss Capgirl
Summary: After 15 years Gabriella finally goes back to Albuquerque, New Mexico to get a job where her life started and ended feeling joy & happiness. Until she bumps into her old best friend from high school. The guy who ruined her life without knowing it.TROYELLA
1. Prologue

**I said "Goodbye" for forever**

**Prologue**

_I still remember the time I was almost 16, without worries and I __had the greatest friend EVER, T. _

_He always knew how to cheer me up when I was sad, he knew perfectly what to do when I needed help and support, he was always there for me, he was the most important thing in my live. _

_Right now when I hear his name or anything related to him and there is something in my hands I let it drop and burst out crying, knowing __that things couldn't return to normal before that terrible night._

_It's been 15__ years after I left, and I still remember why, because someone remembers me everyday about that horrible night without knowing it. _

_Actually only Tay and Shar know why I left in the first place but after 3 months I had another reason._

_I still ask myself why I had to go to the party and why we had to play the game "who-can-drink-the-most-punch-without-going-to-the-toilet". Silly game._

_Of course the punch was spiked, we could have known that, but we were too worriless, too "I-don't-care"_

_And with that we made an awful mistake. _


	2. Chapter 1

**I said "Goodbye" for forever**

**Flashbacks**

Always when I am alone at home. I think about the great times we had, just like now.

_Flashback:_

_We (T, Tay, Shar, Chad, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi, Martha, Jason and I) were lying on the grass in the park. _

_There was (like always) a comfortable silence, the only thing you heard was 'POP' when Chad blew a bell with his chewing gum and Tay giggle right after that. _

_I heard T count quietly: "1, 2, 3 NOW!" And yes he was so right I heard a 'POP' followed by a giggle. _

_Everybody sighed, since Tay and Chad were dating, she giggled about everything he did, no matter if it was stupid or not. But they were happy so we all decided to be happy for them and don't say, "SHUT UP!" Like we normally did._

_Chaylor also find new way of kissing each other. It all began with Chad moping around that he didn't liked the fact that he had to spit out his gum if he wanted to kiss her. Smart Taylor said that he didn't have to do that and that was the start of 'gum-kissing'. _

_We all laid there watching the clouds. Until T said: "Brie (he was the only one who could call me that not even my boyfriend could call me that), do you remember how we met?"_

_It was actually kinda stupid to ask because I couldn't even forget it if I wanted to._

"_Of course I remember", was everything I said. _

_**Flashback:**_

"_**I am sooo going to be late, and it's my first day, DAMNIT!" I mumbled in myself running to homeroom until I bumped into someone.**_

"_**Why does this always has to happen to ME?!?!" Was my first thought after I felt on the floor. **_

_**And then I heard **__**a male voice saying: "Are you all right?" And held out his hand to help me up.**_

_**I mumbled "I'm fine." **_

_**And took his hand, he pulled me up and it felt like it didn't took so much of his energy. Conclusion: he was strong, very strong. **_

_**When I stood on my legs again, I looked in his eyes. He looked back and I was shocked, we only looked in each others eyes for like 5 seconds but that was enough to realize something.**_

_**I had 2 loves: my books and the sea. Until now. His eyes were as blue as the sea, which I loved so much. **_

_**I stammered, "I gotta go" and ran off.**_

_**He yelled after me, "Wait, what's your name?"**_

_**Then I heard another guy (big chance that it was his friend), "Dude, don't worry, you'll see her later!"**_

_**He was right.**_

_**I walked in the classroom, hoping mrs. Darbus wouldn't notice that I was late and walked to an empty seat in the back of the class.**_

_**Then HE came in, he saw me and smiled. Just then I saw how handsome he was and smiled back.**_

_**He walked up to me and said, "Hey Snowwhite, you're not going to run away this time do you?" **_

_**I said, "No I don't think so. And by the way it's Cinderella who runs away not Snowwhite."**_

"_**Oh yeah, I always mix those fairytales up, I'm sorry. But what's your name?" He said with a grin on his face.**_

_**I wanted to answer but then I heard mrs. Darbus, "Mr. Bolton please take your seat, I know that you prefer to talk to girls but we have a lesson to follow. And you are?" She said it when she looked to me.**_

"_**I'm Gabriella Montez, a new student." Did I say while I looked in the corner of my eye to the guy that talked to me aka mr. Bolton (I have no idea what his first name is). **_

_**He send a wink at me and I blushed slightly. Happily no-one noticed. **_

_**Mrs. Darbus said, "Then welcome to East High."**_

_**He grinned at me. And I had to control myself otherwise I would have smiled back, but I knew I couldn't because everybody was staring at me.**_

"_**Uhum… will everybody pay attention to the lesson again?" Said mrs. Darbus. Everybody slowly turned around to face mrs. Darbus.**_

_**I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turned around and saw a girl next to me, she said, "Hi I'm Taylor McKessie." **_

_**I smiled and said, "Hi, I am Gabriella Montez but you already knew I think."**_

_**She said, "Yeah, I do. I have one question if you don't mind?" **_

"_**Of course not!"**_

"_**Ok, what's up between you and Troy?" When she saw I looked confused she said.**_

"_**The guy you were talking to and bumped into?!?!"**_

"_**O his first name's Troy? Well as you already said I bumped into him, felt on the floor he helpt me up."**_

"_**O…K… hmm, why doesn't that sound as Troy Bolton?!?!"**_

"_**I don't know, I didn't really spoke to him. But why? Is he that bad?"**_

"_**He's a jock"**_

"_**O shit, you're serious?"**_

_**But then she bursted out laughing. "Haha, you must have seen your face! I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it…"**_

_**I was confused, to be precise VERY confused.**_

_**Then Taylor spoke again, "Ok I will tell you the truth. Yes Troy is a jock, but he's nice. I am 1 of his closest friends. Like to join us at lunch?" **_

_**I nodded, I never, EVER been asked to join people on the first day of a new school.**_

"_**Ok, then that's a deal!"**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_I opened my eyes again and saw everybody with their eyes closed. I smiled, this was everything I needed._

"_T?" I said._

"_Yes Brie?"_

"_Are you going to the party Friday?"_

"_Yeah I think so, you?"_

"_Of course I'm always in for a party!"_

_End of Flashback_

I cried, why? Why didn't I say no?

But I knew no-one would ever answer that question for me.

---------------

I know I have to stop thinking about high school, but I can't it's hard you know. I will never forget those times. They mean so much to me.

_Flashback:_

"_Heey T, you're still in for the T/G night, right?" I said while walking up to him. _**(A/N T/G… I think you know what I am talking about. Don't worry if you are slow, it means Troy/Gabriella night, got it? I'll go on.**

"_Yep, where are going? You know it's your turn right?" He said while facing me._

"_Yes I know, I thought that we could go bowling first, then go to the Burger King or anywhere else where they have food, and then to the party" I said._

"_Sounds great! I'll be right back still got to do some stuff." He turned around and walked away._

_And then I heard "BOOH"._

_I screamed "GOD DAMNIT CHAD"_

_He laughed, it was indeed Chad._

"_When will you ever grow up? Never mind, I already know the answer: NEVER!" I said pretending to be mad at him._

"_Ah, c'mon Gabs. Just a little joke." He said and he knew that I was just pretending._

"_Ok, but never EVER do that again."_

_And then I heard "BOOH"_

_I looked confused. "Huh?" I mean Chad was in front of me and… Ow wait I know who!_

_I quickly turned around and said sarcastic "Ooh I am sooo scared Bolton."_

"_How did you know it was me Montez?"_

"_Well since Chad is in front of me and you had to go away for a little while, and you guys are the only ones who do so CHILDISH..."_

"_Heya we are not CHILDISH" They said together._

"_Yeah right. Keep saying that to yourself guys." And with that I walked of._

_End of Flashback_

I smiled. They always did that to me, no idea why. And then my nickname Chad began to use after a while.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Hot Stuff!" Chad said while he ran up to me._

"_How did ya call me?" I said surprised._

"_Hot Stuff. Why?"_

"_Actually that would be my question, why?"_

"_Well, actually I have no idea… It just came up to me."_

"_And what about Tay?" said I confused why he would call me like that since he had a girlfriend._

"_I have another nickname for her-"_

"_Leave the details I know enough already." I said with a disgusted face._

_He laughed about it and said "I think you already heard from Tay what kind of nicknames?"_

"_Yes and after 2 of it I already got the feeling I got to throw up." _

"_So you like Hot Stuff?"_

"_As long as I can say Mr. Bushy I think it's alright."_

"_Deal! So are you and Troy going to have your T/G night?"_

"_Yep and it includes the party if you were going to ask that."_

"_How did ya know that I was going to say that?"_

"_Well since you won't stop talking about it."_

"_Ah you got me there, but knowing that I am going to see Tay in a bikini is a like a dream come true!" _** A/N did I already say it was a pool party? No? Well better late than never.**

"_Just go on with dreaming." I said_

"_I will" and with that he ran away to go looking for Tay._

_End of Flashback_

I was still smiling. Even now by the thought of Tay in a bikini he goes crazy. I also know when we went shopping for bikinis.

_Flashback:_

_**Sharpay/**_Gabriella/_Taylor_

"_**Gabs and Tay wanna go shopping for bikinis?"**_

"I'm in!"

"_Yeah me too!"_

"_**Good I'll pick you guys up in half an hour?**__"_

"Fine with me"

"_Ok see ya later then!"_

_We hung up._

_Half an hour later, I saw Shar's pink car on the driveway, and got out screaming to my mom that I went shopping with the girls._

_At the mall._

"_Look! This bikini is sooo cute!" I said while pointing at adorable bikini._

"_Yeah, Troy is not going to believe his eyes when he sees you in this!" Shar said, with a huge grin on her face._

"_C'mon Shar how long do I have to say this: ME AND T ARE JUST FRIENDS!!!!!!! Gosh, really you guys are starting to get annoying"_

"_Hey I didn't say anything!" said Tay with an innocent face._

"_But you were going to say it, admit!"_

"_Can we just go shopping I mean we only got 3 hours to get bikinis" Shar said._

"_Yeah let's go because less then 3 hours is TOO less" Tay and I said at the same time._

_We walked to another store and looked for cute and hot bikinis (since Shar and Tay got boyfriends they wanted to let their jaws drop). _

"_OMG!" I heard Tay squeal and ran up to her._

"_What?!?!" Shar and I said at the same time _**(A/N Gosh this sounds familiar**

"_Look! How cute is that bikini?!?!" Tay almost screamed._

"_You totally have to try it on!" said Shar._

"_Chad is sooo going to stare at you! At least for 1 hour!"_

_And then suddenly Chad and Troy came in._

"_At who am I going to stare?" Chad said it with a grin on his face._

"_TAY STAY INSIDE!!!!!!!!" I screamed._

"_What? Why?" She answered._

"_Your boyfriend's here with Mr. Bolton, trying to see what we are going to wear." Was my response._

"_Ow… Ok I'll stay inside."_

"_What? Ah please Tay!" Chad begged._

"_You'll see Friday, babe." Was everything Tay said._

"_Ok… If you are not going outside then I'll come in!"_

"_NO!!! Ok, ok I'll come out."_

_She came out… with her casual clothes (poor Chad)._

_Shar and I sighed in relief and Chad looked disappointed._

"_Aww poor Chad, want a kiss?" said Taylor._

"_I guess." And Tay and Chad had a make-out session._

"_GET A ROOM!!!!!!!" T, Shar and I shouted._

_They pulled away and I heard Tay whisper in his ear: "Come tonight over to my place and we will go on…" He smiled in response._

_T and I just looked at each other grinning. We both knew what they were going to do._

_End of Flashback_

I missed them, all of them. I missed even all the annoying things as: "You and Troy are such a cute couple" and "Aww how cute (when T and I just hold hands)".

I am so happy that I still see Chad and Taylor. Without them I would have crashed.

Right now there is only one thing that makes me get up every morning and if that 'thing' wasn't here, I didn't know how things were going. I think I still would be there with them, with him.

The door opened and someone came in.

"Gabs I'm home!"

"Good I need to tell you something."


	3. Chapter 2

**I said "Goodbye" for forever**

**Mystery person & changes **

"What do you have to say, mom?" said the 14 year old Georgia, dropping down her bag and basketball.

"So Chad did shut up, WOW!" I said with a grin on my face.

"Yes he did, I think. But what's the news? Is it good or bad?"

"I don't know depends on how you see it-"

"I know, I know but _WHAT_ is it?" she was very curious and really wanted to know what was going on, I couldn't blame her.

"Hey little missy don't interrupt me!" I said pretending to be mad at her.

"Gabs! Stop calling me little missy I HATE that name! And by the way you are really bad in pretending to be mad at me, because I know you can't be mad at me, so don't!" she said it laughing so I didn't had to get really mad at her, she was right I never got mad at her.

"Ok… I will tell you after you took a shower, you smell like fish!"

"I can't do anything about it, you know how evil Coach gets with the last game in sight!"

"I know, I think I have to remind him when he was in high school!"

"If you do it I will love you forever, after all those practices everyone is exhausted as hell!"

"You wanted to be a basketball player, not me! Now go! Take shower! You still smell like fish!"

"Ok… Ok…"

She went to the bathroom and in 10 minutes she was done with everything.

"Now are you going to tell me what you wanted to tell me!"

"Or else?" I said with an amused face.

"I'll call Chad!"

"Ok… Ok… we are going to move out of New York!" I waited for her to say something.

"But… But what about Chad, Tay and Nick (their 6 year old son)? And the Pussy Bitches (her team)? And Dean (her boyfriend)? And school? And everything else? And what about the game?"

I sighed "Chad, Tay and Nick are coming with us. You can always call your team and Dean and in the vacations you can go there or they come to us. You can finish school of course. And we will wait for the big game, because it is hell important to you and Chad! We will also go a little later because Chad has a contract at the Knicks, remember?!?"

"But what if I don't get friends there?" This was the first time ever that Georgia Montez was insecure, so I really thought that she really was scared about moving away, even if she didn't showed it.

She was always very good in hiding her feelings and sometimes that scared people, but luckily she never did that around her 'family' like Chad preferred to call it. I was sure that she never opened herself in front of other people, not even for Dean.

"Of course you'll get friends, you can play basketball there and try-out for the school team, and if you get in there you'll get friends soon enough!" I said to calm her down.

"Thanks mom, what would I have done without you?"

"Well in the first place you wouldn't be here!"

"Very funny Gabs!"

"I know I'm funny you don't have to tell me that!" I smiled.

"When are we going to move?" She asked me.

I answered, "Well… uhm… I think over 3 months."

"Ok that's a long time I think." She sighed in relief. "And more important where are we going to live?"

"Albuquerque, New Mexico."

"REALLY?????? OMG THAT'S SOOOO COOL!!! I AM GOING TO KNOW WHERE YOU GUYS LIVED!!!" She screamed.

"Hey calm down a little bit girl! We have neighbours, remember!" I laughed about her excitement, but actually… I was scared; I was hell scared because I would remember everything that happened there.

"Yes I do remember. And in 3 months I will never see them again!" She was excited about it.

The neighbours never really liked us mainly because I was so young, in their eyes I was too young to have a child, and I already had to deal with a social worker for 10 times or something.

And at the end they knew that everything was alright with the Montez Girlz (our nickname for many people.)

It was fun how people in the first place thought that Georgia was very unkind to people like them, because I was her mom, but actually was Georgia one of the sweetest persons I have ever known. (Forget that she's only nice to people who are nice to her and aren't arrogant.)

But then she was frightened again. "But I will be different because there is no way that there are girls who are playing basketball-"

"Honey, you have no idea if there are girls who play basketball, maybe there are maybe not, but promise me one thing, you are not going to stop basketball! It's a gift you got and you have to deal with it."

She sighed "Yes mom"

"Wanna look with me for houses?"

"You're going to buy a house?!?!?"

"Yep, I thought we lived too long in an apartment, and I was looking for a house with a court so you can play there with Chad or anybody else."

1 month later: The Big Game.

"C'MON GEORGIA YOU CAN DO IT! LUCY WATCH OUT THEY ARE GOING TO BLOCK YOU FROM THE LEFT!!!" Chad screamed to his team, and Nick, Tay and I were supporting them.

Then we heard the reporter, "Only 10 seconds left!"

I saw that Georgia realized that she only had 10 seconds left, because she ran up to the girl who has the ball, stool it and passed it to Cameron (a team-mate).

9… 8… 7…

Cameron passed it back to Georgia. She dribbled to the hoop of their rivals.

6… 5… 4…

She shoots …

3… 2… 1…

And it's in!!!!!

We all cheered very loud and the players said to their rivals "Good game", "The next time you guys are the losers!" and to Georgia "I hope that we will play another game against each other."

Yes, all those girls were rivals and friends from each other and everybody didn't want Georgia to leave.

Georgia said, "I promise I'll come back as fast as I can!"

Then one of the girls said, "Will you please promise that you let all those ego-headed boys see that they must be afraid of you?!?"

Georgia answered "Of course and I'll tell everything what was going on!"

"Deal!"

Georgia started their famous cheer:

Georgia: "Which bitches?"

Team: "Pussy Bitches!"

Georgia: "Which bitches?"

Team: "Pussy Bitches!"

Georgia: "Which bitches?"

Team: "Pussy Bitches!"

Georgia: "Pussy Bitches!"

Team: "BE AFRAID OF US!"

Their cheer was famous everywhere in New York where they played basketball. No wonder because they were sponsored by Air Jordan. **(A/N If this sounds too unreal then I'm sorry I just wanted to make clear that they are the best girl team in NY.**

There was even a DJ who wanted to make a remix of it.

Every Pussy Bitch had it as ringtone and it sounded really cool.

Nobody had an idea where the name came from or even their cheer.

Except for Chad, Tay and me, because the cheer had almost the same rhythm as the cheer from the Wildcats.

2 Months later: Moving away

"I'll call as much as I can I promise! Or you guys will come to my place!" Georgia said without tears (she was as hard as a man so she could control herself).

"And I will come back with Chad, I promise that too!"

She hugged everyone and they did their cheer for one last time.

Georgia: "Which bitches?"

Team: "Pussy Bitches!"

Georgia: "Which bitches?"

Team: "Pussy Bitches!"

Georgia: "Which bitches?"

Team: "Pussy Bitches!"

Georgia: "Pussy Bitches!"

Team: "BE AFRAID OF US!"

Some people at the airport looked at them and smiled.

They all said goodbye and Dean whispered to her,

"I'll miss you, a lot!" She said,

"I know" and then she kissed him full on the mouth. He returned and I thought that this was a good moment to turn around and to start a conversation with Tay and Chad.

Tay whispered to me "Aww they are sweet together!"

I whispered back, "I know, and stop looking at them if they find out they'll be awkward for a long time and I don't want that to happen."

She grinned at me as response and looked away.

1 hour later 

We were on the plane. And Georgia sighed.

"We are going back soon, right?" She asked me hopefully

"Of course sweetie!"

3 hours later, we finally land in Albuquerque

The first thing that came into my mind was a…

_Flashback:_

"_Tell T that he doesn't have to worry about me, and that I'll be his best friend, always and forever!" I said it with tears in my eyes._

"_We know sweetie, we know. We'll come to NYC as fast as possible OK?!?!" Shar said, she had also tears in her eyes._

"_Yeah, I'll go to college in NYC so we can be together, right?" Tay said, she was also in tears._

"_Why did I had to go to the party? Why couldn't I stay home?" I cried, Shar and Tay were trying to comfort me, but the only one I wanted to comfort me wasn't there. That caused me to cry even harder._

"_Shh, sweetie it'll be alright ok?" Tay said._

"_I think I need to tell you guys what happened from the beginning till the end"_

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Wowie, Tay you look HOT!!!!!!!!!" Chad said while he was checking her out.**_

"_**Thanx you don't look so bad yourself." She said with a flirtatious smile, and at that point Chad couldn't handle himself anymore. He walked up to her and kissed her full with passion.**_

_**They walked away and I smiled. We weren't supposed to see the 2 lovebirds in at least 1 hour.**_

_**I heard a voice behind me saying, "I don't think we will see them again."**_

_**I turned around and said "I think you're right."**_

_**T looked at me and said with a cheeky smile "I think your nickname will do himself a honour tonight, Hot Stuff"**_**(A/N If my English is bad, then that's your problem (I'm sorry if I am rude I think I woke up on the wrong side of my bed this morning), and I think you all know what I mean**

"_**Yeah, I think your nickname is doing the same, Mr. Superstar." I said while (without knowing it) checking him out.**_

"_**Montez? Are you checking me out?" He looked surprised, I couldn't blame him I was one of the less girls who didn't check him out.**_

"_**What if I am?" I said smiling cheeky.**_

"_**Then I am very honoured."**_

"_**Very funny, T"I said while smiling.**_

"_**I know I am funny." He said.**_

_**I took his hand and started walking to the pool.**_

"_**Brie? What are you doing?" He smiled and was a little bit confused.**_

"_**You'll see…" **_

_**We were at the pool and I had an evil grin on my face. Of course T knew what I was planning.**_

_**I let my hand go and pushed him in the water, but since he knew what I was planning to do he grabbed my wrist and I felt on top of him in the water.**_

"_**T!!!!!!" **_

"_**What? You started!"**_

_**I climbed out of the pool knowing that a lot of guys were looking at my butt. "Nothing, but I am going to pay you back for this!"**_

"_**But you started!" T answered with disbelief on his face.**_

"_**I know that's why I am going to do it again!" I smiled.**_

_**He grinned.**_

_**Chad and Tay came back from whatever what they were doing. "Chad had this idea, that we could play the game who-can-drink-the-most-punch-without-going-to-the-toilet. You're in?"**_

_**T and I smiled at each other. "Always" was everything we said.**_

"_**Ok, that'll be Troy versus Gabriella." Chad said with a grin on his face.**_

_**I looked at T and he was lightly afraid that he would lose, since we were both very good in this game.**_

"_**Let the game begin!" Everybody yelled.**_

_**I picked up a glass of punch and saw T doing the same. I drunk it and quickly after that one another came. And after that one, again another, and again, and again.**_

_**2 hours later**_

_**I was drunk I could feel it. T said to me,**_

"_**You know that you look very hot tonight don't you?"**_

"_**Of course I do know why?" I already knew the answer.**_

"_**Because I want you!" He was drunk, I was drunk so was there a problem or anything that could stop us?**_

_**I kissed him fiercely and he responded immediately.**_

_**We went up to a bedroom and went on with the heated making-out session.**_

_**He started kissing my neck and I moaned in pleasure.**_

"_**I want you, right now!" I said.**_

_**His answer came fast. He took off my bikini and I took off his swim suit…**_

_**The next morning.**_

_**I woke up and I felled that someone's arms were around me. I felled very naked and when I looked down I saw that I was naked. **_

_**I thought "WHAT THE HECK!?" and looked at the guy who was lying next to me.**_

_**It was… T.**_

_**I was shocked, I couldn't believe it.**_

_**I knew that if he was drunk the night before that he could and would sleep through anything, luckily.**_

_**I picked up my swim suit since I didn't have anything different with me.**_

_**I walked out of the room where T still was sleeping.**_

_**And I cried, I cried and felt on the floor, knowing that if I would stay nothing would be the same.**_

_**I had one choice, I had to leave as far as possible… for T.**_

_**I picked myself up and walked to the door of the house.**_

"_**Good bye Troy Bolton, forever."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_After I told the story I saw that Shar and Tay both had tears in their eyes._

"_Oh… My… God… we didn't know that."_

"_Of course you guys didn't that's why I told you."_

"_But… what about Tr-" I interrupted her,_

"_I wrote him a letter that I couldn't stay and that he didn't had to go search me and that If he wanted to 'talk' to me he should give one of you guys a letter and you would give it to me." I was crying as I never did before._

_We heard someone calling that the flight to New York City was going to board._

"_Well, I think this is my goodbye to Albuquerque." More tears streamed down my face._

"_I think so. But we will call and write you as much as possible." Tay said._

"_I know." And with that I walked to the airplane. _

_To start a whole new life._

_End of Flashback_

I sat down in the bathroom, tears streaming down my face.

"Mom? Are you alright?" Gosh, Georgia was sometimes quit annoying, because she always knew when something was up to me.

"Yes I am fine I just needed to go to the toilet." I tried to speak like I didn't cried, but it didn't work.

"Gabs I know you aren't so don't hide it for me!" Georgia was really concerned about me even if it actually had to be the other way around, but we were BF's so I told her (almost) everything and she did too.

I walked out and she immediately saw that I needed a hug. So she gave me what I needed. **(A/N I know that this sounds like Gabriella isn't a good mom, but I couldn't find another way of describing it, sorry.**

We stood there for 10 minutes but then we heard Tay saying that we had to hurry because our taxi was here.

1 hour later

"WOW, nice house!" Georgia said with a huge grin on her face.

"I know that's why I picked it."

"Haha funny." She looked around and squealed. It was soo not Georgia-ish that I laughed out loud.

"WE GOT A BASKETBALL COURT, YAY!!!!!!!" She screamed.

Chad immediately took a basketball (from our hand baggage he didn't thought of anything important no he thought of his basketball, so did Georgia), and started to dribble.

Georgia ran after him and little Nick ran after Georgia since she was his 'sister', he always followed her no matter what she did.

"Please Chad can you stop playing basketball for one second?" Tay said, knowing that he wouldn't do it anyway.

His answer came when he ran up the court and shot a hoop.

Tay and I looked at each other and said at the same time "Never!"

The next morning

Everything arrived very early in the morning so we could start unpack as fast as possible.

Chad wasn't really awake and did peanut butter on a sandwich that had cheese on it. **(A/N that must taste soooo gross**

He ate it completely and was very surprised when we burst out laughing when he said that it didn't taste very well.

That evening

We were almost done with unpacking but we still had to do the bedrooms, and we had to paint everything. Luckily we got still another week until school began for Georgia and I, I was science teacher and didn't had to do an intake talk since they knew me on East High.

I felt quit tired so I said to Georgia that it was a good idea to take the sleeping bags and go sleeping.

The next week

I dropped Georgia off in front of the school, she was wearing the Pussy Bitch colours, her Air Jordan shoes and a cap with a lot of signatures of famous basketball players.

I was wearing something casual: jeans with a white tank top and a jacket. It did look good on me and I felt comfortable in it.

Now I only had to take the big step: going inside East High and let everything come back.

I parked my car in the parking lot and went inside.

It all seemed so familiar and I stood frozen for a little while. Every single memory came back especially the one that I met T.

_Flashback:_

"_I am sooo going to be late, and it's my first day, DAMNIT!" I mumbled in myself running to homeroom until I bumped into someone._

"_Why does this always has to happen to ME?!?!" Was my first thought after I felt on the floor. _

_And then I heard a male voice saying: "Are you all right?" And held out his hand to help me up._

_I mumbled "I'm fine." _

_And took his hand, he pulled me up and it felt like it didn't took so much of his energy. Conclusion: he was strong, very strong. _

_When I stood on my legs again, I looked in his eyes. He looked back and I was shocked, we only looked in each others eyes for like 5 seconds but that was enough to realize something._

_I had 2 loves: my books and the sea. Until now. His eyes were as blue as the sea, which I loved so much. _

_I stammered, "I gotta go" and ran off._

_He yelled after me, "Wait, what's your name?"_

_Then I heard another guy (big chance that it was his friend), "Dude, don't worry, you'll see her later!"_

_He was right._

_I walked in the classroom, hoping mrs. Darbus wouldn't notice that I was late and walked to an empty seat in the back of the class._

_Then HE came in, he saw me and smiled. Just then I saw how handsome he was and smiled back._

_He walked up to me and said, "Hey Snowwhite, you're not going to run away this time do you?" _

_I said, "No I don't think so. And by the way it's Cinderella who runs away not Snowwhite."_

"_Oh yeah, I always mix those fairytales up, I'm sorry. But what's your name?" He said with a grin on his face._

_I wanted to answer but then I heard mrs. Darbus, "Mr. Bolton please take your seat, I know that you prefer to talk to girls but we have a lesson to follow. And you are?" She said it when she looked to me._

"_I'm Gabriella Montez, a new student." Did I say while I looked in the corner of my eye to the guy that talked to me aka mr. Bolton (I have no idea what his first name is). _

_He send a wink at me and I blushed slightly. Happily no-one noticed. _

_Mrs. Darbus said, "Then welcome to East High."_

_He grinned at me. And I had to control myself otherwise I would have smiled back, but I knew I couldn't because everybody was staring at me._

"_Uhum… will everybody pay attention to the lesson again?" Said mrs. Darbus. Everybody slowly turned around to face mrs. Darbus._

_I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turned around and saw a girl next to me, she said, "Hi I'm Taylor McKessie." _

_I smiled and said, "Hi, I am Gabriella Montez but you already knew I think."_

_She said, "Yeah, I do. I have one question if you don't mind?" _

"_Of course not!"_

"_Ok, what's up between you and Troy?" When she saw I looked confused she said._

"_The guy you were talking to and bumped into?!?!"_

"_O his first name's Troy? Well as you already said I bumped into him, felt on the floor he helpt me up."_

"_O…K… hmm, why doesn't that sound as Troy Bolton?!?!"_

"_I don't know, I didn't really spoke to him. But why? Is he that bad?"_

"_He's a jock"_

"_O shit, you're serious?"_

_But then she bursted out laughing. "Haha, you must have seen your face! I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it…"_

_I was confused, to be precise VERY confused._

_Then Taylor spoke again, "Ok I will tell you the truth. Yes Troy is a jock, but he's nice. I am 1 of his closest friends. Like to join us at lunch?" _

_I nodded, I never, EVER been asked to join people on the first day of a new school._

"_Ok, then that's a deal!"_

_End of Flashback_

I started walking and then someone bumped in to me. **(A/N hmm sounds familiar…**

I heard a male voice say, "Are you alright." And he stokes out his hand I took it thankfully and in 5 seconds I was again on my legs.

I looked from his feet to his face.

Then I looked in his eyes.

They were sea blue…


	4. Chapter 3

**I said "Goodbye" for forever**

**Chapter 4**

I was lost in his eyes, but I did hear him whisper loud enough for me (and everybody else) to hear,

"Brie?" He whispered

Everybody was staring at us, but he didn't notice.

I began to tear up, but not because I saw him back, but because I made a promise that the last time was a real goodbye, for forever.

"I'm sorry T" and with that I walked away as fast as I could.

What he didn't know is that I felt something when I took his hand.

---------------------------------

"Another school, another chance and another life." Was my thought when I jumped out of my mom's car and walked to the school.

I looked on their website, and it said that they had a good basketball team. Hah! They wish!

I was wearing black and pink: the Pussy Bitch colours, of course. Since I was their captain it was normal to wear the colours of my team.

The night before I left, everybody agreed with it that I always would be the 'real' captain. And that's one of the many reasons why I loved my team: they were loyal.

I was also wearing my Air Jordan basketball shoes and a T-shirt that says: YOU WILL NEVER TAME THIS BITCH. It was a black T-shirt with pink characters. So it looked well with the whole outfit.

I also was wearing some shorts. **(A/N You know the red with white shorts that Gabriella was wearing in HSM 2? It are the same shorts but then in black and pink.**

I had my basketball with me since I was almost nothing without it, I thought that it would be fun if I'd put a cap on my head that had a lot of signatures on it from many famous basketball players, it was my favourite.

I walked into the school following my mom's directions to the office of the principal.

I heard wolf whistling and I got annoyed. I just ignored it because I knew that if I didn't I would totally beat one of the guys up, and since it was my first day I didn't really needed anything like detention for fighting or something.

When I had everything, including a map from the school, I walked to my locker and opened it.

I put all the books away that I didn't need and looked in my bag for anything else that I didn't see, I found it. It was a simple note from my mom.

It says:

_Hey Gia,_

_Since I know you: don't make the game, you're definitely going to play, too long OK? And try to don't beat anybody up, thanks!_

_Don't forget: after school the Danforths are coming to pick us up, so be ready for a loooooooong talk! P_

_Gabs aka Mom_

Typical my mom, like she knew what I was planning to do.

I walked to homeroom curious if there were any girl basketball players in my class.

I just stood in the opening of the door when an idiot of a guy ran into my back.

I fell on the ground and he lay on top of me. I didn't need that, not right now. I have a _boyfriend!_

I knew that everyone was staring at me and the guy.

He rolled of off me and pulled himself up. He put out his hand to me but I didn't took it, because if I did that I showed that I couldn't do it by myself and that I was weak.

I stand up by myself and hissed to him,

"You are never EVER going to bump in to me OK? Understood?" What I also knew is that that was a jock. A pure blooded jock, so it was even more fun to say such things to him.

"And why not? I liked being on top of you, you didn't?" He said.

I wanted to say something back, but unfortunately our homeroom teacher interrupted me,

"Mr. Lowell will you please sit down! And you too, miss… what's your name?"

"Montez, Georgia Montez. I transferred from NYC with my mom. Play basketball, and don't care what people say about me, until it get's personal, because then you wished that you were never born."

The teacher was shocked when he heard my name, (I couldn't say why, but he was) but in 1 second he was cool and emotionless again.

"Well Miss Montez my name is Mr. Evans, and would you please sit down." I know that name from somewhere I just never seen him before.

I heard the guy that fell on top of me saying,

"Like she even know how to hold a basketball." Some guys laughed and I rolled my eyes, picked up my basketball that still lay on the ground and said,

"Well as you can see right now I'm holding a basketball." I let the basketball spin on my finger and walked to my seat.

I put the basketball on my table and said,

"And yes my shoes are real." The guy that sat next to lunkhead Lowell like I called him was whispering that my shoes couldn't be real.

"But that's impossible, because only one team have those shoes!" he said.

I said dumbly, "Which team?"

"Hah! You don't know do you?"

"You'll see, but which team?"

"The Pussy Bitches, the best girl team from NYC."

I laughed in myself, "Ok, and what is their captains name?"

"I don't know but I know her jersey number: 14"

"Aha, well I think that the teacher is getting annoyed."

I was right, he was getting to say something like, "Please Miss Montez sit down!"

I sat down and saw that the whole class was staring at me. The homeroom teacher started announcements and everybody looked away.

When homeroom ended I walked out of the door to my first lesson.

Lunch

When we had lunch I immediately walked to the cafeteria to grab something to eat.

I was not really hungry so I didn't put that much food on my plate. What I did see were disgusting faces of the girls and surprising faces from the guys.

I said, "What?!?" and I walked to an empty table, put my plate down and started to eat.

Everybody turned away from me except for one, a cheerleader.

She looked quite familiar to me and I knew that I knew her because she yelled at me,

"HEY, GIA WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE????????"

I yelled back since I knew who it was,

"HEY, AJ! NICE TO SEE YOU TOO!"

She grinned and walked up to me.

We did a little handshake and everybody was looking confused.

"No, really what are you doing in ALBUQUERQUE?!?!?" Said my best friend since kindergarten who moved away when we were 11 years old, Amanda Johnson. We lost touch after that but what I knew is that she was one of the best basketball players.

"Is it that impossible to believe?"

"Uhm… let me think… YES!" I smirked.

"We moved."

"Yeah, that explains a lot…"

"So do you still play basketball?"

Everybody in the hallway looked shocked.

"Nah, sometimes at home but not really serious anymore."

"WHAT?!?! YOU WERE ONE OF OUR BEST PLAYERS!!!" I yelled at her.

Everybody in the cafeteria was looking confused and shocked, AJ shrugged.

My cell phone rang, with the PB ring tone, and I said to AJ, "Wait a second got to pick this."

**Georgia/**_Cameron_/Amanda

"**Hello?"**

"_Hey Captain!"_

"**Hey Cam! I want you to talk to somebody, OK?"**

Before she could answer I put my phone on speaker.

"_Lemme guess I'm on speaker already?"_

"**Yes, you are!"**

"_Oh yeah, exactly what I needed. But to __who do I have to talk?"_

"Hey Cam!"

"_No way, AJ! What are you doing with __captain?"_

The whole cafeteria was listening carefully.

"The question is more: what is captain doing here, with me?"

"**Hey! It's not my fault that I am in the same school as my Best Friend who I haven't seen for almost ****4 years!"**

"Very funny, Gia, very funny!"

"_Oh yeah. I'm really laughing my butt off!" _

She said it sarcastic so AJ and I laughed out loud, all we got were weird looks.

"_Hey! Don't laugh about me!"_

"**OK, OK, but why did you call me?"**

"_Just wanted to know how your day was going."_

"**Bad, until 5 minutes ago."**

"_Why?"_

"**I bumped into a guy, he fell on top of me and said that I couldn't play basketball.**** And there were too many guys wolf whistling and too less box balls to beat up!"**

"_Poor you!"_

"Wait! Which guy?"

"**That one!"**

I pointed to the guy that fell on top of me. He smirked.

"No way! You're kidding right?"

"_Hey remember that I can't see anything through the phone!"_

"**Don't worry Cam, you're not missing anything, and ****no I'm not kidding AJ?"**

"He's a basketball player from East High! And you just said that you didn't like him."

"**Screw that, I already hate the lunkhead junior basketball ****player."**

He glared at me and I gave him a smirk.

"**And by the way he doesn't even look good! I mean look at Dean he looks good!"**

"Wait! Did I miss something? Because I don't know a Dean!"

"_It's her boyfriend!" _

You could practically hear her roll her eyes. The whole cafeteria gasped because they didn't thought of me having a boyfriend.

"Since when does OUR captain have boyfriends?"

"**Since now, and could you guys please stop talking about my love life?"**

"_Sure, hey AJ do you remember that time when Captain was 10 years old, with that boy who was 11?"_

Everybody thought that they would hear some more about my love life. I felt sorry for them.

"You mean when she beat him up, because he was just going too far?"

"_Yeah that one! What did he had again?"_

"**A broken arm, leg and a lot of bruises and scratches."**

No-one in the cafeteria seemed to believe me.

"_Yeah that was it, but no-one believed that you did that, only your mom, the coach and us."_

"Yeah, but it was his own fault because he was messing with her."

"**But I gave him a warning, he just didn't ****think that a girl like me could beat him up like that!"**

"_Yeah he definitely learned his lesson!"_

"Yep he did!"

Some people looked scared at me, and lunkhead Lowell was shaking his head in disbelieve.

"**Our lunkhead junior basketball ****player still doesn't believe us."**

"_Let's show him! And try to beat him up not so badly otherwise you'll get detention again!"_

"This is going to be fun!"

"**Actually I'm thinking of something else…"**

He looked at me like he was eating something very gross.

"_What?"_

"Yeah, what?"

"**Well since you say that he plays basketball maybe we could play a game. So lunkhead Lowell what do think?"**

He said, "I still make my own decisions. And I don't want you to lose your reputation."

"_Aww, the poor boy actually cares, too bad for him, G__IA WILL KICK YOUR ASS BOY!!!!!!!!"_

"**I know you make your own decisions but I think you're afraid to lose from a girl. And by the way, which reputation? Because I don't care about my reputation."**

He was shocked because everybody he knew cared about his reputation. "Well what do you think of after school, two against two."

"**Deal! Hey AJ you're in my team right? ****And I don't care if you became bad because you always picked up things fast."**

"Sure, I'll be in your team, but you need to help me pick up everything again."

"_Don't worry, captain will save you!"_

"**Cam, sometimes you****'re overdramatic."**

"_I know, but you girls are going to win! Otherwise you have to run 10 laps around the school!"_

"Deal! But Gia when do you have free period? Maybe we can practise than."

"**Right after lunch."**

"Me too, see you in the gym, ok?" She walked away to the cheerleader squad.

"**Sure! Hey Cam I'm going to hang up on you, ok?"**

"_Sure you'll call when you're done right?"_

"**Sure, call ya later!"**

"_Bye!"_

I hung up. And a guy came up to me he said, "Why did you pick Amanda? I mean she can't play basketball at all!!!"

I said, "Have you ever seen her play?"

He shook his head and I said, "Then why are you thinking that AJ can't play? Just wait until after the game!"

My cell rang again, but this time with another song

_You walk by and my heart beats  
A thousand times__…_**(A/N This song is Butterflies don't lie from Kaci Brown, no I don't own it. I thought it would fit with her since she is so 'I-hate-guys-ish'.**

I picked up

**Georgia/**_Dean_

"**Hey handsome."**

"_Hey pretty. How are you doing?"_

"**I'm ok, now ****I hear your voice."**

"_I miss you"_

"**I miss you too! Why couldn't you go with me?"**

"_Sorry babe, I couldn't go with you, anything fun happened in school?"_

"**No not really something, there was only an idiot who fell on top of me, but I hate him so don't worry."**

"_I know you Gia, and I know that you're not going to cheat on me. Because I trust you."_

"**I love you!"**

"_I love you too!"_

"**Remember when I kissed you on the airport."**

"_Yeah! You are a really good kisser! Can't wait to see you again!"_

"**You're not such a bad kisser yourself. Can't wait to see you again too!!!"**

"_Do they know that you're the PB captain?"_

"**Nope god they are so stupid but they'll see it later because I brought my jersey with me!"**

"_Haha! Hey isn't that your bell ringing?"_

He was right the bell was ringing.

"**Yes, (sigh) I have to practice, call ya later, ok?!?"**

"_You practice already? With who? And where?"_

"**Yes I practice with AJ! She lives here too and we have kind of a game this afternoon with some guys who believe that we can't play. In the gym, to answer your last question****."**

"_Haha that sounds typical like you! Oh I got to practice too! Talk to ya later and remember that I love you! And good luck with the game!"_

"**Love you too!"**

I hung up, sprinted to my locker, got my basketball stuff and ran to the gym.

I changed as fast as I could (I wore my jersey not yet), and walked to the gym where AJ already was waiting with some girls I didn't know.

"Hey Gia, these girls are Kelly, she's also on the cheer squad, Ashley, Michelle, Caridee, and Ann they wanted to see us play."

"Ok, sounds alright to me."

We started and I threw the ball to AJ she passed it back I shoot and it was in. We heard cheering from the couch and we bowed.

We practised the whole hour (AJ still knew everything and I taught her some new things) and then 5 minutes before the bell rang I saw how late it was, "DAMN!!!!!! AJ we need to get showered we only 5 minutes left."

We sprinted to the changing rooms got showered and ran to our class which we luckily had together.

After school

AJ and I met after school in the girl changing rooms. We talked about our tactic again and got changed. I was in my jersey (number 14) and she was wearing something easy.

When we walked in everybody gasped and pointed at my jersey.

"So do you believe that I can play right now?"

"You… You… You are the Pussy Bitch Captain!"

"Yes, I've been it for 3 years already! Let's play, because I wanna play a real game."

We played and actually it was quite easy to beat them we won with 21-19.

Only 1 minute after we stopped my phone rang with my PB ring tone.

I quickly grabbed my phone and walked away from the crowed,

"Hello?"

"Hey Gia! Where are you?" Chad said.

"I'm in school, the gym."

"I'll be right there."

And he hung up, after 2 minutes I finally saw Chad's hair.

He walked in the gym and everybody gasped. A guy from the Jr. basketball team whispered,

"Isn't that Chad Danforth, one of the best players from the Knicks?"

He walked up to me and I said,

"Hey CC, what's up?"

"You that's what up! Who did you beat up this time?"

"No-one I promise. We just had a little game, that's all! Where is--" I felt someone jump on my back.

"Hey Nikki! How are you doin' Bro?"

"I'm doing good Sis!" He said with a huge smile on his face. His afro (looks like that from Chad) bounced when I put him down and he started to run rounds around the court.

I cleared my throat because everybody was looking at Chad in disbelieve.

I groaned when the door opened and my homeroom teacher Mr. Evans came in.

"NO WAY, CHAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!"

"HEY RYAN! LONG TIME NO SEE HUH?"

Chad and Mr. Evans just hugged each other in a brotherly way and everybody's jaw dropped to the ground. I knew I memorized his name from somewhere; he was Sharpay's twin brother.

"Yeah, you could say that."

That moment mom and Taylor came in.

They both yelled at the same time,

"RYAN????????"

"Hey Gabs! Hey Tay! Wait we're having a unplanned reunion without Troy knowing that's just bad!"

"Did someone call me?" My P.E. teacher walked through the doors and everybody went silent.


	5. Chapter 4

**I said "Goodbye" for forever**

**She has beaten you in so much more.**

He walked in and I saw that he was even more handsome than he already was in high school.

"CHAD?!?!? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" T yelled running to Chad hugging him like they were 16 again.

"Captain you don't have to scream like that. There are already enough girls in here." On the inside I chuckled.

"You still call me captain? Any idea how long ago it was?" I tried to be invisible, but Gia and Amanda saw me and thought that it would be fun if she stood next to me. Luckily T didn't seem to notice.

"10 years and some more." I tried to sneak away from Gia and Amanda, but then stirred because Troy spoke again.

"Wow, that's quite a long time, I have watched your game. You got better on your left." I smiled. He was always good in seeing the things the most people forgot to see.

"Yeah I know I worked on it a lot."

Gia was watching them in amusement and said, "Pff, right, after I've beaten you for 3 times because your left was so bad!"

"Not true! It was only once!" He was right it was only once, but still, he got beaten by a girl, a Knicks player got beaten by a _girl_!!!

"But still Chad you got beaten by a girl!"

"HEY! I'm still here and I'm not deaf!!!" Gia was very temperamental when it came to basketball and girls.

Have I ever told how much Gia looks like Troy in her daily doing? She has my outside (another hair colour and his eyes but that doesn't matter.) and his inside.

"Err… Troy I think that there was also a girl who could beat _you_!" Taylor said, she stood at the other side of the room and saw that I felt very uncomfortable and tried to sneak away.

I mouthed a 'thank you' and she said with her eyes 'you're welcome'.

"Not true Taylor!" Now he fully turned to face Taylor.

I tried to slowly walk to the door and I opened it. Than I heard,

"It so is! And you know that she could beat you in almost everything! Even singing!" People stared at him in shock and I winced, I didn't want to hear this. I quickly walked out of the gym and into the fresh air.

**A/N I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for my lack of updating, but if you have had a review for one of your stories than you would know that I'm in my unoriginal mood… and no I don't like it! For the people who are also reading other stories from me, I am busy with Poster Boy and Teddy Bear, but that is really going to be a long chapter. And some people have holidays right now, I don't and to make it even worse, my parents are divorced and my mom doesn't have internet or anything so have to make everything by my dad. And I live one week by my mom and the other by my dad… it's really annoying! **


	6. Heya everyone! IMPORTANT!

Heya everyone,

_**I'm**_ sure that y'all hate me after you read this.

_**S**_o here it goes:

I g_**u**_ess you all know that I don't u_**p**_dat_**e**_ a lot? If you don't know that, which must mean that you'_**r**_e or _**s**_tupid or n_**o**_t paying attention o_**r**_ you just sta_**r**_ted to read this. If _**y**_ou just started reading this and you're reading _I said "Goodbye" for forever_ or _Dear Diary: Sharpay_ then I'm really, really, really sorry, I'm really sorry anyway!!! You are probably thinking "why is she sorry?", I'll tell you: because I don't update a lot, I'm going to quit with Dear _Diary: Sharpay_ and _I said "Goodbye" for forever_. Yes, I know, but don't worry I won't quit _Poster Boy & Teddy Bear_. And the stories aren't gone forever; they'll come back, sometime. But I just want to have myself and my stories more organized, that means that I'll go on with writing them but in such a way that I can update at least twice in a week. Oh yeah before I forget: these stories will be removed in 10 days so that everyone can read this. And BTW my head is full with ideas, so you can expect a lot of new one-shots and when I finished _Poster Boy & Teddy Bear_ some new full-length stories!!! Take care!!!

Love & peace Capgirl17 (before RIR17)


	7. Okay people!

_**Okay people!**_

_**I would like to ask you something:**_

_**Would you mind if I don't go on with I said "Goodbye" for forever?**_

_**I'm not done yet! It doesn't mean that it will be completely done, I'm just going to take it from my channel and maybe it will come back in a few months or so…**_

_**Check out my channel! You don't have to review you can vote!**_

_**Grtz Capgirl17**_


End file.
